Couldn't You See?
by mileouttahell
Summary: Yamato and Sora grow closer as they both strive for an unattainable goal...(or at least a very thick-skulled one...) yaoi, Complicated Love Triangle (tm), see additional warnings inside


Warnings: Language. Yaoi. Threesome. (Whee!) I don't want to spoil the fun and give away who right away, although it shouldn't take too long to figure out. In any event, I don't write drunk people too well, so forgive me and don't laugh. Please. Oh yeah, substance abuse warning.  
  
"I think you've had too much to drink, Sora."  
"N…no I haven't," Sora slurred, as Yamato tried to remove the shot glass from her hand. "'Sides, you had summ too."  
"Yes, you have," Yamato affirmed, still tugging at the glass. "You can't even talk right." He finally wrested it away from her, and she immediately folded her arms on the counter and rested her forehead against them, muttering, "Stup'd Taichi" to the bar.  
"Can't disagree with you there," Yamato agreed, sighing and tugging his hand through his bangs. "I mean, how blind can you be?"  
"Apparently extremely so. We've tried everything except telling him straight out."  
"Straight?"  
"Ha. Ha. And ha," Yamato said. Sora just snickered at him.  
"We should hate each other, you know," Yamato said finally, as Sora swayed into him. "Hey!"  
"Srry," she muttered.  
"It's all right," he sighed. "But no more alcohol for you in the future."  
"Nkay," she agreed sleepily. After a moment, Sora looked up at him with big puppy eyes. "I dun hate you."  
"Good," Yamato said. "It would kinda make things a lot harder- fighting with you and trying to get Taichi to notice me." He continued with his monologue, even though Sora wasn't really listening. "You know, it'll probably come down to whether he's gay or straight. If he's straight, he'll choose you."  
Sora rolled her eyes at him. "Wha if e's bi? Or what i' he's in l've with…s'meone else, like…" she thought for a moment. "Hikari?"  
"Sora, Hikari's his sister," he reminded her. "I think that's highly unlikely."  
She looked blank. "Oh…OK."  
He sighed. "Sora, you are plastered. Not that I'm much better off."  
"Nnnngh," Sora agreed.  
"Come on," Yamato sighed, pulling Sora's arm over his shoulder and helping her out of the bar. "You can stay with me tonight."  
  
Sora grimaced, stumbling out of Yamato's bedroom. *Where'd he sleep, the couch?* "Crap, Yama, do you have any Tylenol?" she asked, wincing at the bright sunlight.  
Yamato, cooking breakfast, solicitously pulled down the blinds for her and reached over to a cabinet, pulling out a bottle and tossing it to her. "Water?" she croaked upon managing to get the lid off. He pointed to another cabinet. "Glasses are in there."  
"Thanks," she said, grimacing and getting a glass of water to down the pills.  
"You got a pretty bad hangover?" Yamato said, sympathetically as he put some food down at the table for himself and Sora. "My dad taught me an old cure-all recipe. It really does seem to work on everything." He winked. "I could whip it up for you. Tastes gross, but it's worth it."  
"Yamato…you're so sweet." Sora made a face. "And after I kicked you out of your bed and made a total idiot of myself."  
"I don't mind," Yamato said. "I often don't sleep too well, anyway. Did you want me to make that, then?"  
"Please," Sora said, looking at him curiously. "Why don't you sleep well?"  
Yamato chuckled wryly. "Takeru's taking a psychology class at college. He's convinced it's depression."  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Psychologists blame everything on depression."  
"I believe it. I'm gay," Yamato pointed out.  
Sora's head hit the table with a thump. "Shit," she muttered. "Yeah, I guess you would have a lot to be depressed about."  
"Sora? What's wrong?" Yamato asked, placing a glass of something icky-looking in front of her. "Here's the stuff."  
"Thanks," she said. "Nothing's wrong."  
"People generally don't bang their heads on a table when nothing's wrong. Taichi get to you again?"  
"No…" she whispered.  
"What, then?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's stupid, pointless, stupid, and will just get everyone more hurt and fucked up than they already are."  
"It'll also screw you up if you let it stew," Yamato said. "Come on, I'm your best friend."  
"Since when?"  
"Since Taichi started being an idiot."  
Sora raised an eyebrow. "Taichi's always been an idiot."   
Yamato grinned. "Yeah…why did we fall in love with him?"  
Sora sighed. "Because he's always cheerful…he looks out for all of us…and even though he's totally dense, he genuinely cares about people and tries to cheer them up. And what's not to love about his courage?"  
Yamato picked up the thread. "When he stood against Piedmon- that's when I knew I loved him. He was beat up pretty bad, but he just kept right on going. There's such an amazing strength about him…and he's adorable."  
"He's a good friend. It doesn't always seem that way, but he truly cares about other people and would do anything to protect them. He's incredibly beautiful. He…" she trailed off.  
"Sora…" Yamato said slowly. "Were you really talking about Taichi?"  
"N-no," she admitted. "I- think I've fallen in love with you. Stupid, stupid Sora. I'm not supposed to love two boys at once, least of all one who can't love me." She lowered her head, and Yamato could see tears leaking silently down her face.  
He came around the table and grasped her wrists in his hands. "Sora…Sora-chan. Just because I'm not attracted to you does _not_ mean that I can't fall in love with you. Doesn't your crest tell you that?"  
She finally looked at him. "Yamato?"  
He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, briefly. "See? I think I might love you too, but I've never had your conviction when it comes to these matters." He gave a wry chuckle. "And there's still Taichi. You know, you just made things one hell of a lot more complicated, Sora-chan."  
She smiled tentatively. "Yama, you sure as hell better not be toying with my feelings."  
"Would I do that?"  
"No," she conceded. "You know, we could always try a threesome."  
Yamato nearly choked. "Uh…yeah…maybe…I mean, I think Taichi would have to love both of us, because it would be stupid to do something like that if we didn't all love each other because we could royally fuck up our friendship I mean, a two-way relationship has enough problems…" Yamato suddenly became aware that he was babbling and trailed off.  
Sora laughed. "Did I surprise you, Yamato?"  
Yamato placed a hand behind his head, in a nervous gesture. "Yeah…wasn't really something I'd considered and I didn't expect you to bring it up…doesn't seem like your style. And I meant what I said- could be tough. But- I'd be willing to give it a try. But of course, we have to tell Taichi, first."  
Sora pulled a small notebook out of her pocket sheepishly. "Actually, I've been trying to write a song to do that…I think it'd be easier than actually telling him."  
Yamato looked over her shoulder. "Hmmm…pretty cool. With just a few revisions, it could make a nice duet…"  
  
"I heard Sora's singing a song with Yamato today," Taichi said, puzzled. Six dig destined, minus Yamato and Sora, were sitting in the audience waiting for Yamato's concert to start. "Do you think they're together?"  
Mimi started giggling. Jyou looked at her oddly. "Mimi? What's so funny?"  
"*Gasp* nothing!" she managed to squeak out, before elbowing Hikari and whispering something in her ear.  
"They are?" Hikari squealed suddenly, gigging as well. "That's soooo sweet!"  
The other five digidestined looked at the girls blankly. "Girls," Taichi muttered. "Who can figure them? I think I'll pass the marriage thing, thank you!"  
For some reason this made Hikari and Mimi giggle louder.  
Taichi's eyes narrowed. "OK, you two, spill." But the lights went down before he could harass them further.  
"Hey, all!" Yamato's voice came over the speakers as the curtain rose. "I'd like to introduce to you all my good friend Takenouchi Sora, who wrote the song we're about to sing."  
"Hi!" Sora piped up. "I'm Sora! The song's called "Couldn't You See" and it's dedicated to our good friend, Yagami Taichi."  
  
Yamato: Well let me tell you a story   
About two lost and hopeless souls  
To get the man to love them  
Was their only goal  
  
Sora: But he couldn't see the girl  
Who loved him very much  
And he couldn't see the guy  
Who dies with every touch  
  
(chorus)  
Both: Can't you see the pain you cause  
Each and every day?  
I wanted to tell you but I  
Didn't know what to say  
  
How many hints do you need  
Before you see we care  
  
Sora: How long will it take you to know  
You mean more to Yama than his hair?  
  
Yama: Hey!  
  
Sora: Well let me tell you a tale  
Of two people who fell for you  
  
Yama: But we just might date each other  
If you don't get a clue!  
  
Sora: Yama, that's rude!  
  
(chorus)  
  
Sora: How much time will it take  
For you to look our way?  
  
Yama: How much longer will Sora hit on you  
Before she decides you're gay?  
Sora: Hey, wait a minute-  
  
(chorus out)  
  
The curtains fell to deafening applause- except from Taichi, who sat frozen in his seat.  
  
A/N this was originally supposed to be one chapter, but it keeps going. Ah well. Yes, the lyrics sucked. Oh well.  



End file.
